


The Dark Ages

by hategive



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Sandy Pitch black Jack Dark ages golden rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hategive/pseuds/hategive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story about the dark ages wieved in a memory by Jack Frost. it is focused mainly on the backstories of Sanderson Mansnoozie (Sandy) and Pitch black. discover for yourself!....anyway i did read only the book "Sanderson Mansnoozie" so the rest is mixed up from my immagination and information gotten around the web...enjoy and don't forget to comment...i'm also on Fanfiction.net if you want to visit for my other stories...until i put the here ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

THE DARK AGES  
(i did read only “sanderson mansnoozie” book of William Joyce so don’t judge me on the others...by the way...the title speaks itself ;) the fic is focused mainly on Sandy’s and Pitch’s backstories as i wiew them....well enjoy...)

 

PROLOGUE: CURIOSITY

“hey” no answer.... 

“hey” no answer....

“BUNNY!” screamed Jack as Bunny jumped from the table he was sitting on, glaring daggers at Jack in anger

“what do you want?! Don’t you see that i’m busy??” Bunny said waving his arms around as Jack rolled his eyes

“yeah, i see how you’re busy...playing chess with North” said Jack as Bunny mph’d

“really, i had a question...” Jack began earning North’s attention as well as Bunny’s

“remember when Pitch attacked the tooth palace right?” asked Jack

“yeah of course....why?” said Bunny, busy to find a move to defeat North

“when we were there, you mentioned the dark ages...” began Jack “what did you-“ Jack was cut off by North 

“CHECK-MATE!!” screamed North as Bunny face-palmed looking at the table hatefully as elves jumped around in happiness at the victory of their boss...

“you promised you were going to ride in my sleigh one time if you’d lost” said North as Bunny’s eyes went wider

“damn....” he muttered under his breath thinking of an escape way

“i tought you said you had a question Jack” Bunny said turning back to Jack as the other played with his staff

“i asked you what did you mean with dark ages” said Jack again as Bunny looked nervously at North before looking back to the winter-spirit

“it was time when the bogeyman had a lot of power” said North, with his russian accent, in attempt to ease the situation 

“yeah, i got that. But what happened exatly?” asked Jack as Bunny’s ears went down at the momories

“why do you want to know?” North asked as Jack freezed an elf on the ground near him

“because, if i’m now a guardian, don’t you think i should know?! And besides......i’m curious” Jack said as North sighed

“well...” North began “we don’t speak of those times often” he said as Jack went closer to the table, sitting down

“it was when the man in moon choose us, guardians” Bunny concluded as North nodded

“if you want to know better, you should go to tooth palace to ask for our memories...but before, a warning...” North said getting close to Jack

“those memories are full of sadness and sorrow....” said North “for that each one of us, lost something in that era” finished North as Bunny cut in

“yeah, i don’t think you should watch them....it’s just past” said Bunny

“no Bunny, Jack has to know...” North said 

“c’mon then, to the sleigh!” North said as Jack ran after him, leaving a bunnymund dumb-struck in the room

“Bunny....” North echoed from the corridors “pay you’re bet” North remembered him as Bunny tensed up

“fine, fine i’m coming” he said as he ran off with the others

flying up in the sky, North grabbed his snow-globe and called for “tooth palace” and they transported.

Of course the tooth fairy was rather busy, and Bunny was about to throw up but Jack needed to know the past in order to face the future, along with the guardians

“a right molar in Milan, and another in London” said the tooth fairy counting teeths and helping the little fairies to put them in their places...

“hello Tooth” said North as the tooth fairy noticed him in the corner..

“hey North” said Tooth “and Bunny, and Jack! Oh gosh, did something happen?” asked Tooth a little out of breath from her activities

”no, no...well...” North began as Bunny’s ears went down again

“don’t tell me something happened to Sandy...again” Tooth then said, as North smiled

“no, actually Jack wanted to see some momories...” North said as Jack nodded 

“but he saw his already” Tooth said looking at Jack

“he wants to see memories about the dark ages” said North as Tooth gasped

“the dark ages? Why?” asked Tooth but then let it go “fine just give me a minute” said Tooth as Jack nodded

“shouldn’t we ask Sandy first?” asked Bunny at North “for his permission as well?” Bunny then finished 

“you’re right...all of the memories are almost his” said North as Jack nodded 

“i’ll go to him” said Jack heading straight into the sky looking for a small gold-cloud in order to find Sandy

___________________________________30 minutes later_______________________________

“found you” said Jack spotting a sandy cloud in the sky

“hey Sandy” said Jack as Sandy greeted him “i have to ask you permission for something” said Jack as a question mark appeard on Sandy’s head  
“i asked the others if i could see your memories about the dark ages and they told me to ask you for it” said Jack as Sandy’s smile faded...  
after a couple of seconds he nodded with a sad smile on his face  
(i’ll come with you) Sandy sand-way said as Jack nodded and the both of them headed back to the tooth palace.

Once arrived, Sandy was greeted by the others as Tooth came back with the memories in hand

“woah...this is bigger than the one with my memories” Jack said examining the memory-holder...it was about the double compared to the one that held his memories and, unlike the others that had all a wonderful and bright color, this one was just dark grey with a shade of black on the back....

“yes, Jack...it is because there are the memories of Pitch and Sandy together...ours are only at the end...i tought Sandy’s memories are the best ones to understand that time because....well you’ll see for yourself why...” said Tooth as he held the object at Jack with trembling hands at the idea

Sandy approached Tooth and pressed his small arms over hers in a reassuring way and gave her the warmest of his smiles. Seeing that Sandy was trying to confort her, she calmed down and smiled back at him giving the memories to Jack who kept them close...

“before you go...” said Tooth “remember that this are just memories...no-one will hurt you but nobody will see you as well” said Tooth as Jack nodded.

“don’t worry, i think i’m kind of used to that” said Jack with a little smile as Tooth and the others stepped back a little

(okay then) thought Jack before activating the memories....

he didn’t knew yet but he was going to expiriece another adventure  
the golden age and the dark ages  
all in a memory of the once, general of great glory  
now the worst villain of them all  
and the story of a poor and little star  
becoming...the one and the last sandman


	2. The Golden Age

CHAPTER 1: THE GOLDEN AGE

(read: Hyria and Katrina along with other characters are not taken from the books of Joyce but are completely mine. I told you already, i didn’t read all the books but i searched a little on the web gathering informations, so don’t kill me if this story will be different).  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The golden age.  
A time of great prosperity, where everything was quiet and hopeful.   
A universe with no darkness, or most likely that;   
The Lunanoff family was the most famous among the stars and galaxies of the universe. It was said that this elite-like family had a son, a prince, that would have eventually become king one day...

In this era of hope, a lot of stars brightened the sky and a lot of children had their wish granted by them, for everyone knows that a falling star meant “wish”, and wish meant hope...  
Until there were stars, there was hope...  
But someone tried to kill that “hope” replacing it with fear, and those creatures where “the fearlings” or “nightmares”.  
The Lunanoff family created a prinson made of steel in order to keep all these creatures inside of it, never to let that place again...but there was only one problem...who would have captured them?  
Kozmotis Pitchiner, a man of great pride and a more-than-capable soldier was put in charge of the golden army: the army of the Lunanoff family itself, in order to save all the universe from these creatures, putting them into that prison, located beetween the Lunanoff palace and the Horizon city...for if someone would have escaped, there was no dark where to hide.

“don’t worry for your lives my people. We’ve created a prinson in order to keep the balance safe; all we want is you’re safety. Don’t fear the dark but be scared, of fear itself”  
Lunanoff King

 

“Sanderson!!” said a little guy from the desk behind the one mantioned. He had a gold color of skin and hair, and bright blue eyes. His name was Sunny Klever and was the top-second in his class. 

Why second?

Oh well, because the first one was Sanderson Mansnoozie, a short kid with gold eyes matching the rest of his body.

“What?” asked Sanderson, his voice merely a whisper in the air compared to the other’s low voice. Sandy was such a sweet-heart, everybody knew him as gentle and kind but knew that behind that soft side, he had a brave one too....

“Today he’s coming!! Today he’s coming” kept saying Sunny running in circles around Sandy who made a questioning look in response

“who’s coming? The piloting teacher?” Sandy asked as his fried dropped his arms in an huff

“no you dummy!!” began Sunny as he got close to Sandy creating a huge smile on his lips “the general, he’s coming here” Sunny finished and began running in circles of excitement again as Sandy’s eyes widened

“you mean?!” Sandy began “Pitchiner?” finished Sandy with hoping eyes...in this planet Kozmotis Pitchiner was known all around the globe as a hero and the savour of all the stars. He was often displayed attacking the fearlings along with the golden army, always in the front line. He was Sanderson’s hero and he was coming at they’re school, today...the star pilot’s school....O.M.G.   
Sandy was so excited now.....lesson began but he thought all the time about the general and his visit until the very moment came. Everybody ran down the corridors in attempt to be the first one catching the general on sight, especially young-girls.  
Kozmotis entered the school scorted by some guards. He stopped right outside of the door where all the star-children were and waved “hello” with his right hand as all children “hello’d” as well. They headed into the Atrio (a very large room) where all the children sit down while the general spoke.  
Sandy and Sunny were behind all their comrades, for they were very short compared to the others and had not make it to overcome them all.  
At the end of the general’s speeching, where he talked about the Lunanoff family and the fearlings, some space was left for questions. 

Chaos began...

A lot of questions shout out together in a chaotic synphony was making it very hard to understand something, and was giving an headache at Sunny who backed away from the crew while Sandy tried to make his only question from behind, not succeding....and so he also backed away.  
He was delighted to see how the general could answer all the questions without even flinch

(i wonder how many times he has heard those questions already) thought Sandy as Pitchiner turned to him in thought making Sandy blush and turn away at the glance 

(he looked at me) Sandy thought, mouth and eyes tied to the floor

“he looked at you!!” said Sunny, all excited as Sandy turned to him (can you read my mind?)

“wait a second!” Pitchiner said making the chaos turn to silence instantly, bringing back all stares to him (included Sanderson’s) “i believe you had something to ask as well?” Pitchiner inquired, pointing at Sandy with a comforting smile as Sunny almost fainted in place.

“yes, well....” Sandy began shyly looking to his hero “i wondered....have you ever been afraid?” asked Sandy as everybody whispered in the background

“mmh...” Kozmoris thought “this is the first time someone asks me that...” he began “yes, i have been scared a lot of times, but in my kind of job, fear isn’t your friend” Kozmotis said as Sandy had another question

“and what did you do when you were scared?” he asked as Pitchiner smiled “all i do is thinking about my loved ones and keep on being strong for them...against fear, the only weapon is love” finished Pitchiner as Sandy nodded and all the girls ooh’d in joy at his words. Pitchiner turned and headed for the exit, called from the camera-men in order to make an official interwew outside the school, but he stopped mid-action...

“what is your name?” Pitchiner asked at the little star 

“Sanderson, sir. Sanderson Mansnoozie” answered the kid, full of pride

“i see why you are the top of your class, a very smart question” finished Pitchiner with a warm smile leaving an astonished Sandy in the corridor 

(how did he---) Sandy was interupted in his thoughts by Sunny who screamed in envy all over the place

“it’s not fair! You talked to him while i, older than you, didn’t...it’s not fair” he kept saying while Sanderson watched the door-way, not even listening.

(it’s been nice knowing you as well) Sandy thought heading towards the garden since it was “Break time” for all classes.


	3. A Brave Star

CHAPTER 2: A BRAVE STAR

“remember soldiers, the best weapon against fear is love, not bravery. for when you’ll prove fear, bravery could leave you behind but love, makes you be brave all along!”  
Kozmotis Pitchiner (1st fearling’s war) 

 

Pitchiner was speaking with some people that filmed for the Lunanoof-tv while all children were outside playing.  
Sandy looked at the general then in a corner of the garden where he saw a wonderful plant. He loved plants as well as light itself. For him, a tree was meaning of life   
The bush suddenly moved making Sandy look a little closer until his friend came.  
“Sandy? What’s wrong?” Sunny asked as Sandy turned to him, than at the plant again  
“nothing...” he said suspiciously looking at the plant for a few seconds, than shrugged and returned to play again..

(this encounter made me crazy) he thought as someone....well something, spied him from behind that plant...  
Sunny played with some rocks until a blue-rock was thrown near that bush.

(woah...pretty) thought Sunny that went close to that rock...  
Sandy turned frenetically to his friend, an unfamiliar feeling welling up in his chest

Danger....Fear...

All of this didn’t go unnoticed by the general who, still answering to the men’s questions, kept an eye in Sanderson’s direction.

As soon as Sunny pulled up that rock, a fearling came out from the bush, lunging for the little star.  
Sunny screamed covering his face with his hands, falling on his knees in fear, not even trying to defend himself...  
He couldn’t defend himself   
Stars were not trained to fight nightmares until high-school  
Sunny waited for his fate that didn’t come  
As he raised his sight again, he saw his friend Sandy literally whipping the fearling, with his dreamsand, in his chest making it back away a few metres.  
In this couple seconds, teachers had gathered all the children that screamed and ran around in fear.  
Pitchiner was astonished to see a star mastering the dream-sand so young

Well of course Sandy was able to use dream-sand thanks to his years of theoric study, but still, he wasn’t supposed to be so strong to face a fearling.  
The creature of darkness got up and lunged again for Sandy that, whipped around his sand again, hitting the nightmare in the face.  
The fearling shout out in anger and attacked the sand-waver grasping his sand-whips, slowly turning them to black.  
Sanderson’s eyes widened as he immidiately let go of the whips while the nightmare attacked him with a mad smile on his face.  
He closed his eyes, sure to be hit, but he never was.   
Pitchiner was standing right in front of him with his Schyte drawn and cut in half the fearling that dissolved into nothing.  
Sandy took big breaths in order to restore his energy... at the age of 100 years, such as Sandy was, it was almost impossible to master dream-sand, let alone attack; of course he was tired, tired but happy to have helped.  
Pitchiner turned facing the star  
“you don’t fail to amaze me, Sanderson” Pitchiner said as Sandy smiled   
“Sandy! Sandy!” Sunny screamed “are you alright?” he asked while Kozmotis looked at him  
“you knew he could use dream-sand?” Pitchiner asked as Sunny nodded  
“yes but, i didn’t know he had such courage” Sunny said looking over his younger friend as teachers arrived  
“thanks a lot General Pitchiner, you saved them” an oversized, arrogant teacher said while Sunny huffed (it was thanks to Sandy too you fat-face) thought Sunny.

“would you like to follow me Sanderson?” Pitchiner asked with a smile, tending a hand to Sandy who looked at him.

“where to?” asked Sandy earning another smile from the general

“oh why, to the Lunanoff palace” Pitchiner said earning a general gasp from everyone around him in shock

“B-But that’s the place, where the golden army stays!!” said Sunny as Pitchiner mphn’d

“yes, and where the Lunanoff family lives” Pitchiner added. Sanderson was speachless, he was going to meet the Lunanoff family? Along with the golden Army? 

“oh, well....yes, of course” Sandy shyly said as the general took Sandy’s hand into his own making him blush deeper with pride at the touch

“god, how i envy him...” Sunny said behind the crew in a pout but then smiled at his friend

(good luck Sanderson...i knew you were special in some way) 

Sunny thought while approaching his friend giving him an happy hug saying goodbye as Sandy left.  
Sunny and, all the school watched in mixed wonder and envy as Sandy left along with Pitchiner. Sunny was still smiling, but didn’t know that he would have never seen Sanderson again...

Sunny was killed in the dark ages’ war 120 years later when he was 25 (250 yrs old) from a fearling as he tried to save the star-childen of his planet.


End file.
